


prompt: Oesterogen Rising

by interestedbystander



Series: The Subtle Redemption of Lance Tucker [5]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Lance once thrived surrounded by women, but these days as the father of two beautiful girls and the husband of the love of his life, he realises that testosterone no longer rules.





	prompt: Oesterogen Rising

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one shots - the evolution of Lance Tucker and the loves of his life.
> 
> I will be adding new one-shots as stand alone parts - so you don't want to miss out, I would suggest subscribing to the series :)

“Oh, my God!” the scream upstairs interrupted the quiet breakfast reverie Lance Tucker was enjoying. It was the first quiet morning he’d spent in weeks since the birth of baby, Georgia. They were few and far between and Lance would be damned if he didn’t use the time well spent.

Sports section in hand, the coffee he’d gone out specifically for in the other. You were still upstairs sleeping after an average night with Georgia (she was a newborn, after all) and Charlotte always slept well into the morning on weekends when she wasn’t training.

Famous last words as Georgia started wailing. Chaos. Sheer, utter chaos ensued, Lance resigned himself. Springing to action, he bounded up the stairs three at a time, his athletic finess never lost in times of urgency, finding you already at Charlotte’s door, trying to calm Georgia who was distraught and asking Charlotte what the devil was going on.

“What is hell going on?!” Lance demanded, pushing his way into the bedroom and looking at Charlotte desperately as she sobbed on the bed, repeating a mantra of “oh, my God, oh, my God,” over and over. “Lottie, are you okay?”

“Daddy, get out!” she ordered, standing to push him away desperately.

“Lottie – ” he tried as her strength overwhelmed him and he was trapped outside the door with you and Georgia locked in. “Okay, okay,” Lance said softly. “I’m right here.”

You appeared worse for wear a while later, finding Lance back in the kitchen and Georgia cradled against you dozing, before placing her in Lance’s arms. Lance gave her a gentle kiss, fastening her against his chest and wrapping his strong arms around her protectively, intoxicated by his little baby girl’s smell. He missed the little one even when out of his grasp for a few minutes and relished these times he had the sleepy angel in his strong hold. “What’s the fuckin’ drama now?” he hissed to you.

You gave him a small smile. “Well, she’s a teen now. Her body is going through a lot of changes – and frankly, since she’s a gymnast I thought her first period would be a while off yet but here we are. Your daughter is now a young woman. You’ll have to let Maggie know.”

“Oh, fuck,” Lance sighed, rubbing his suddenly weary face. “Is she okay?”

“Well, I only had maternity pads here so that terrified her. Can you watch Georgie while I head to the store and buy something that isn’t for post-child birth blood loss?”

Lance cringed. “That’s graphic.”

“I wish someone told me that I was going to bleed for this long after having Georgia – I feel that part was blatantly left out,” you continued, a little miffed. “You okay?”

Lance shrugged. “I’m fine, Lottie is just growing up – I understand that. There is just _a lot_ more oestrogen in this house than there used to be.”

You grinned. “You used to thrive in situations like this.”

Lance managed a small grin, stifling a loud chuckle. “Those days have changed, baby.”

“The girls chasing you hasn’t,” you reminded him – there still wasn’t a young gymnast who didn’t harbour a not-so-secret crush on Coach Tucker.

“I only chase two little ladies these days and married the third,” Lance kissed Georgia again as you bit back a laugh. “I got everything I need right under this roof, babydoll. My hands are well and truly full,” he reached across to kissed you.

Hearing another screech from upstairs, Lance sighed. “You’d better go get the feminine stuff, try and appease the teenager.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
